CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA
by Icabot
Summary: *COMPLETA* Crossover JAG/XFILES Harm y Mac deben ayudar a Mulder yScully en una investigacion
1. Paso 1: Encuentros

"Cuestión de Confianza, 1ª Parte"  
Autora: Lourdes  
E-mail: lourdespalma294@hotmail.com  
Clasificación: Crossover JAG/EXPEDIENTE X  
Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de JAG ni los de EXPEDIENTE X me pertenecen y  
bla, bla, bla... supongo que ya os sabéis la retahíla.  
Resumen: Bill scully es acusado de asesinato  
Nota de la autora: Un par de cosillas solamente. Primera, no tengo ni idea  
de en que temporadas de las series encuadrar el relato, aunque supongo que  
servirían las actuales .  
Segunda, no he conseguido averiguar el rango militar de Bill Scully, así  
que me lo he inventado. Si alguno de los que lea este relato lo conoce, por  
favor hacédmelo saber.  
Tercera, hay referencias a hechos pasados de las dos series, para aquellos  
que no sigan los Expedientes, disculparme por que tal vez se pierdan en  
algún momento.  
Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Os dejo que disfrutéis del relato, o al  
menos, eso espero. Si tras leer esto queréis saber como acaba, hacédmelo  
saber y escribiré la segunda parte.  
Dedicatoria: Mis ciberamigas, ya sabéis que me refiero a vosotras porque ya  
os he contado que me había metido en este lío, en especial a Cris y Tere  
que como yo, además de JAG son fans de EXPEDIENTE X.  
  
2145 ZULU  
PARKING DEL EDIFICIO DEL CONGRESO  
  
WASHINGTON  
El parking estaba totalmente desierto. Lo único que se veía eran infinidad  
de coches aparcados en espera de que sus dueños vinieran a recogerlos para  
regresar a sus domicilios. En ese momento, dos hombres discutían  
acaloradamente junto a una de las columnas del parking, uno de ellos lleva  
un arma y apuntaba al otro. De pronto se oyen dos disparos y uno de ellos,  
vestido con el uniforme de la Marina cae abatido, el otro mira hacia todos  
lados como si no entendiera lo que acaba de pasar mientras sostiene un arma  
en su mano derecha, a continuación se agacha para comprobar si el hombre  
sigue con vida. Antes de que le de tiempo de reaccionar, oye unas voces  
detrás de él.  
Policía.- "¡Alto, policía! No se mueva, tire el arma"  
Hombre.- "Yo no he hecho nada"  
El policía se le acercó, le quitó el arma de la mano y se dispuso a  
detenerle.  
Policía.- "Queda detenido por el asesinato de un oficial de la Marina.  
Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en  
su contra. Asimismo tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarse uno, se  
le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Ha comprendido sus derechos?"  
Hombre.- "Le repito que yo no he sido"  
Policía.- "Eso ya lo veremos," dice el agente de policía que había cogido  
su documentación, y tras mirarla añadió "Teniente Scully"  
2300 ZULU  
CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN  
WASHINGTON  
Bill Scully había sido informado de que tenía derecho a realizar una  
llamada telefónica y le habían aconsejado que la gastara en buscarse a un  
buen abogado, ya que las pruebas se agolpaban en su contra, pero eso no era  
lo que el Teniente Scully tenía en mente. Estaba realizando su llamada sí,  
pero no precisamente para hablar con un abogado.  
(Los puntos suspensivos marcan la respuesta de la persona a la que Bill  
está llamando)  
Bill.- "Soy Bill.... siento haberte despertado, pero ... no, no, Tara está  
bien.... verás, estoy detenido....asesinato....no, mantén la calma, esto es  
un error, yo no he hecho nada, pero me temo que no voy a tenerlo fácil para  
librarme de esta, necesito que me eches una mano....no, la Marina me  
proporcionará un abogado... quiero que me ayudes a demostrar mi  
inocencia.... sé que puedes buscarte muchos problemas ¿lo  
harás?....gracias....oye, otra cosa, Tara aún no lo sabe y.... exacto, está  
teniendo problemas con el embarazo y un par de policías a estas horas en la  
puerta de casa diciéndole que su marido está acusado de asesinato no creo  
que le siente muy bien..... si se lo dices tú tal vez.... gracias.... te  
quiero....oye tengo que colgar, cuídate y gracias de nuevo, adiós"  
Bill colgó el teléfono, supiró profundamente y siguió al agente de policía  
que le indicaba el camino hacia la celda donde íba a pasar una temporada.  
0930 ZULU  
CUARTEL GENERAL DEL JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
Todo el equipo del JAG se encontraba reunido en la Sala de Juntas  
distribuyendo los casos pendientes.  
AJ.- "Siguiente caso, el Teniente William Scully Jr. está acusado de  
homicidio en primer grado. La policía le encontró con un arma en la mano  
junto al cadáver del Suboficial James R. Watson. La policía tiene en su  
poder el video de la cámara de seguridad del párking donde sucedieron los  
hechos, al parecer esa grabación muestra claramente al acusado disparando  
contra el Suboficial. El Teniente Scully ha negado los hechos, afirma no  
saber que sucedió pero según su versión él no realizó los disparos que  
causaron la muerte de Watson. El Consejo de Guerra empezará la semana que  
viene. Rabb y Mackenzie se encargarán de la defensa. Caroline Imes será la  
acusación. ¿Algún problema?"  
H.- "No, Señor."  
AJ.- "En ese caso, en el dossier encontrarán el informe de balística, el de  
la escena del crimen y el de la autopsia y una copia del video de  
seguridad. Pueden retirarse"  
H/M.- "A la orden, Señor."  
Dos horas más tarde, tras haber leido todos los informes y haber visto la  
grabación, Harm y Mac se dirigían en el Corvette del Comandante hacia el  
lugar donde se produjo el asesinato del Suboficial Watson convencidos de  
que tenían un caso difícil entre manos: defender a alguien contra quién las  
pruebas eran tan contundentes que resultaba casi imposible creer en su  
inocencia.   
Al llegar se encontraron con que el precinto con el que la policía había  
acordonado la zona había sido cortado y en el lugar de los hechos había dos  
personas estudiando concienzudamente la escena del crimen.  
Mulder.- "En serio Scully, ¿no ves nada sospechoso en este lugar? ¿no hay  
nada que llame tu atención? Cualquier cosa que no cuadre puede ayudarnos"  
Sc.- "Mulder, sé perfectamente lo que nos estamos jugando, y no, no veo  
nada fuera de lugar. De todas maneras todo esto es inútil sin los informes  
de la policía. Me gustaría ver el informe de la autopsia. La verdad, le  
haría otra yo misma pero no creo que su família esté dispuesta a exhumar el  
cadáver sólo para que yo saque a mi hermano de un lío"  
Mulder.- "¿Para qué pedirles permiso? Si con eso encontramos al asesino de  
su hijo, ¿qué más les da que lo exhumemos sin su consentimiento?"  
Sc.- "Mulder, ni se te ocurra volver a insinuarlo"  
Mulder.- "Vamos, ¿dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?, será divertido.  
Además no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así ¿recuerdas el edificio  
de Dallas?" Mulder mostraba una sonrisa pícara y su mejor cara de yo no he  
sido.  
Sc.- "MULDER"  
Mulder.- "Está bien. Pero luego no digas que no estoy haciendo todo lo  
posible por sacar a Bill de esta". Antes de acabar la frase, Mulder se dió  
cuenta de que la conversación estaba empezando a afectar a su compañera más  
de la cuenta y empezó a sentirse culpable por entristecer a la mujer con  
quién había trabajado los últimos nueve años de su vida. "Lo siento, no era  
mi intención..."  
Sc.- "No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya, es toda esta situación que.."  
Scully no pudo acabar la frase, de pronto oyó unas voces que les hablaban:  
H.- "Eh, ustedes ¿qué hacen ahí? No está permitida la entrada a  
periodistas, esto es una zona restringida, no pueden estar aquí"  
Mulder.- "¡Vaya! podrían haberme avisado antes, habría aparcado en otro  
sitio" Mulder saca su identificación y se la muestra a Harm "Agente  
Especial Fox Mulder, ella es mi compañera"  
M.- "¿Qué hace el FBI aquí?"  
Mulder.-"Investigar un asesinato, ¿y los Marines?"  
M.- "Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado, soy la Teniente Coronel Sarah  
Mackenzie, este es el Comandante Harmon Rabb, pertenecemos al JAG"  
Sc.- "¿Abogados? ¿Qué hacen un par de abogados en la escena de un crimen?"  
H.- "Al parecer lo mismo que el FBI, investigar el asesinato del Suboficial  
Watson a manos de un Teniente de la Marina"  
Sc.- "Eso tendrán que demostrarlo ¿no cree?"   
M.- "Eso intentamos, pero esas cámaras de seguridad no juegan a nuestro  
favor. Aunque el Teniente lo niegue, las pruebas son claras, no le  
ofrecerán al jurado ningún tipo de duda, lo único que, de momento, podemos  
hacer por él es intentar reducir la pena lo máximo posible. A menos que  
encontremos algo que sirva para crear una duda razonable"  
El semblante de Scully se había vuelto serio tras oir la afirmación del  
Comandante Rabb y Mulder seguía a lo suyo ignorando lo más posible a  
aquellos dos abogados cuya idea de una buena defensa, desde su punto de  
vista, era evitarle a Bill la cadena perpetua.  
Mulder.- "¿Qué clase de abogado es usted? ¿Qué hay de la presunción de  
inocencia?"   
H.- "Se lo explicaré para que lo entienda, ese hombre fue encontrado con un  
arma que había sido disparada en la mano, un arma del mismo calibre que la  
que mató al Suboficial, y encima esas cámaras de seguridad grabaron al  
acusado apuntando a la víctima. Si usted fuera parte del jurado ¿a qué  
conclusión llegaría?" El tono de voz de Harm denotaba que también empezaba  
a impacientarle que aquellos dos federales que pretendierían pasarse de  
listos con él. "Con lo que tenemos ahora, lo más que podemos hacer por él  
es intentar rebajar su condena"   
Sc.- "Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, créame"  
H.- "Lo sé, pero de momento lo que tenemos para el caso es NADA. Si ya han  
terminado, nos gustaría examinar el lugar, tal vez hallemos algo que nos  
ayude"  
Mulder.- "¿A qué, a encerrarlo de por vida?". El volumen de Mulder empezaba  
a elevarse cada vez más, en lugar de hablar, ya casi estaba gritando.  
M.- "Eso no es algo que le incumba."  
Mientras se alejaba de allí, Mulder iba despotricando en voz lo  
suficientemente alta como para que Harm y Mac le oyeran "Abogados, si no  
les pones las evidencias en las narices son incapaces de verlas. Vámonos de  
aquí, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia"  
Harm había seguido a Mulder y al alcanzarlo le había obligado a darse la  
vuelta  
H.- "Ya que tanto le interesa, dénos algo con lo que trabajar y tal vez  
lleguemos a buen puerto"  
Mulder.- "Oiga mire, no se meta en mi trabajo y yo no me meteré en el suyo  
¿de acuerdo?" le contestó a la vez que se zafaba de mala manera de la mano  
de Harm que le estaba sujetando. Harm intentó detenerlo de nuevo pero la  
respuesta que recibió esta vez fue un empujón "no vuelva a ponerme la mano  
encima"  
Ante la mirada atónita de Mac y Scully, Harm le devolvió el empujón y los  
dos hombres estaban a punto de empezar una pelea. Por fortuna, las dos  
mujeres habían conseguido detenerlos antes de que la cosa llegara más  
lejos. Tanto Harm como Mulder se habían parado en seco y se habían quedado  
mirándolas avergonzados. Scully se dirigió a los dos abogados.  
Sc.- "Disculpen a mi compañero, está algo nervioso, este caso nos trae de  
cabeza" Mulder iba a protestar pero la mirada de su compañera le detuvo y  
ambos se dispusieron a irse de allí. Sin embargo, Mac había detenido a los  
agentes del FBI antes de que pudieran emprender la marcha.  
M.- "Oiga agentes, tal vez me meto dónde no me llaman pero ¿no se están  
tomando esto como si fuera personal?"  
Sc.- "Es personal" sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta. Lo único que le  
apetecía en aquel momento era salir corriendo de aquel lugar.  
H.- "Ei, Mulder, parece muy seguro de la inocencia de ese hombre ¿puedo  
preguntarle que le hace pensar así?"  
Mulder.- "Es el hermano de Scully" contesta Mulder señalando con la cabeza  
hacia su compañera "no necesito saber más"  
1230 ZULU  
CUARTEL GENERAL DEL JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
Nada más llegar al JAG, Harm y Mac habían sido informados de que el  
Almirante quería verles. Al entrar en el despacho, habían observado que de  
pie, detrás del Almirante había otro hombre al que no habían visto nunca.  
El semblante de ambos hombres denotaba que aquella conversación no iba a  
ser agradable.  
H.- "Comandante Rabb y Coronel Mackenzie presentándose, Señor."  
AJ.- "Pasen y siéntense"  
Harm y Mac tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el Almirante les explicara que  
era lo que iba mal.  
AJ.- "Este es el Director Adjunto del FBI, Walter Skinner, un viejo amigo"  
dijo señalando al hombre que le acompañaba. Harm y Mac se miraron como  
empezando a entender de que iba la cosa.   
M.- "Mucho gusto"  
AJ.- "La cuestión es la siguiente, les mando a preparar la defensa de un  
caso de homicidio y tres horas más tarde recibo una llamada desde el  
Edificio del Congreso diciéndome que dos de mis abogados se han metido en  
una pelea con un par de agentes federales. ¿Tienen algo que decir al  
respecto?"  
H.- "Por si sirve de algo, Señor. No fuimos nosotros los que empezamos, el  
agente Mulder atacó primero"  
AJ.- "Me da igual quién haya empezado Rabb, lo último que necesita su  
expediente y esta oficina es empezar una guerra con los federales. ¿Ha  
quedado claro, Comandante? "  
H.- "Si Señor."  
AJ.- "¿Han encontrado al menos algo que les ayude?"  
M.- "Todavía no"  
AJ- "Bien, en ese caso pasemos a la cuestión que nos ha reunido aquí,  
Walter tiene una propuesta que..." De repente, un ruido ensordecedor  
interrumpió el discurso del Almirante Chegwidden. "Pero, ¡qué demonios"! Y  
apretando el botón del interfono añadió "Tiner, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso?"  
Lo único que se oía por el interfóno era a Tiner repitiendo una y otra vez  
"mierda, mierda, mierda"   
Finalmente, el Almirante se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Al abrirla, se encontró con Tiner tirado por el suelo intentando recoger  
una montaña inmensa de papeles que había esparcido por todo su despacho.  
AJ.- "Tiner, ¿qué significa esto?"  
Tiner- "Lo siento Señor, el cajón del archivo estaba atascado y al intentar  
sacarlo se me ha caido al suelo con todos los expedientes dentro"  
AJ.- "Recoja esto antes de que me decida a hacerle fusilar"  
Tiner.- "Si, Señor"  
El Almirante cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su mesa al tiempo que decía "a  
veces me pregunto como se las apañó para pasar las pruebas de admisión" Una  
vez acomodado en su mesa, continuó con la conversación donde la había  
dejado.  
AJ.- "Bien cómo iba diciendo, el FBI tiene una propuesta que hacernos.  
Walter me ha puesto al corriente de lo que aquí va a ser expuesto y  
considero que sería interesante considerarlo pero depende de ustedes.  
Adelante, son todo tuyos"  
Skinner.- "Antes de nada, pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mis  
agentes. Han sido debidamente reprendidos por su actitud. Acto seguido, me  
gustaría exponerles el asunto que me ha traido hasta aquí. No debería hacer  
esto pero me gustaría que leyeran esto"  
M.- "¿Puedo preguntar que es?"  
Skinner.- "Los expedientes familiares de los agentes con los que han  
tenido, digamos, ese encuentro esta mañana. Adelánte, léanlos"  
Mac y Harm empiezan a leer los expedientes y a media que avanza su lectura  
sus caras iban denotando más sorpresa.  
H.- "¿Esto es una broma?"  
Skinner.- "No Comandante, todo lo que explican esos documentos es cierto"  
H.- "No se ofenda, pero si alguien me explica esta historia como parte de  
su vida, lo mando directamente al psiquiatra. ¿Usted ha leido esto? Hermana  
desaparecida cuando él tenía 12 años, padre asesinado, su madre se suicidó  
... ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir con esto a sus espaldas y seguir cuerdo?"  
M.- "Pues este no se queda atrás, fue secuestrada y estuvo desaparecida  
durante meses, tras su aparición se le diagnosticó un cáncer que casi acabó  
con su vida y del que nadie sabe cómo se recuperó, su hermana fue  
asesinada por error..."  
Skinner.- "Posiblemente por le mismo hombre que mató al padre de Mulder. Y  
esos sólo son algunos de los hechos, necesitarían horas para leer los  
expedientes completos"  
A estas alturas las caras de Rabb y Mackenzie eran todo un poema  
M.- "¿Por qué nos enseña esto, señor?"  
Skinner.- "Por que necesito que entiendan porque Mulder se comporta como lo  
hace antes de exponerles mi propuesta. Mulder ha basado toda su vida en la  
búsqueda de la verdad"  
H.- "¿Y eso le da derecho a ir atropellando a la gente?"  
Skinner.- "El sueño de Mulder siempre fue encontrar a su hermana. ¿Saben  
lo que se siente cuando pasas toda tu vida intentando hacer realidad un  
sueño y de pronto un día descubres que eso jamás sucederá?"  
Harm se puso serio antes de contestar "Por desgracia yo sí, viví lo mismo  
con mi padre"  
Skinner.- "Entonces sabe de que le hablo. Sólo que después de descubrir que  
su hermana había muerto, a Mulder ya no le quedó nada, excepto el apoyo de  
su compañera"  
M.- "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"  
Skinner.- "Quiero pedirles que permitan que Mulder y Scully les ayuden en  
este caso. Sé que Scully es la hermana del acusado, pero..."  
H.- "No sé si es una buena idea"  
Skinner.- "Comandante, puede aceptar o no la ayuda de Mulder, es su  
decisión, no puedo obligarle a aceptar, pero si no va a hacerlo, hágamelo  
saber porque, en ese caso, me veré obligado a suspender a esos dos agentes  
por el incidente de esta mañana. Durante ese período, el FBI no será  
responsable de sus actos. Y créame, Mulder puede llegar a ser muy molesto  
incluso estando controlado"  
M.- "Y si ya ha decidido lo que va a hacer ¿por qué se molesta en pedirnos  
opinión?"  
Skinner.- "Porque conozco a Mulder, Scully es lo único que le queda, hará  
cualquier cosa por ella aunque eso le suponga meterse en un lío. No importa  
lo que se le ordene, llegará hasta el final. Así es que esta vez preferiría  
no pedirle que se quede sentado viendo como su mundo se desmorona de  
nuevo."  
M.- "¿Cómo sabe que no acatará la orden de no intervenir?"  
Skinner.- "Estamos hablando de un hombre que fue capaz de ir hasta la  
Antártida a rescatar a su compañera estando convaleciente de un disparo en  
la cabeza"  
H.- "¿Algo más que debamos saber sobre los superagentes? "  
AJ.- "Sí, nadie sabe que hacían esos hombres allí a esas horas y Bill  
Scully se niega a hablar sin la presencia de su hermana"   
M.- "En ese caso, lo consideraremos y les haremos saber nuestra decisión"  
AJ.- "Antes de decidirse, me gustaría que hablaran con ellos. Han ido a ver  
al acusado, estarán allí esperándoles. Pueden retirarse"  
H/M.- "A la orden Señor"  
AJ.- "Ah, y Rabb"  
H.- "Si, Señor"  
AJ.- "A ser posible, esta vez procure que no haya sangre de por medio"  
Harm y Mac salieron del despacho del Almirante, quién aprovechó para  
aclarar algunas de las dudas que esa colaboración le hacían surgir  
AJ.- "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"  
Skinner.- "Adelante"  
AJ.- "¿Por qué no les has contado la historia completa?"  
Skinner.- "No creo que sea necesario. De todas maneras, esa es una parte de  
sus vidas que prefieren preservar por la seguridad del niño"  
AJ.- "¿Por qué siguen trabajando juntos? Eso va contra las normas del FBI,  
¿el Departamento no debería haberlos separado?"  
Skinner.- "Lo han hecho, varias veces. Pero siempre se las han arreglado  
para volver a trabajar juntos. A lo largo de los años he llegado a la  
conclusión de que esos dos deben estar juntos"  
AJ.- "No te entiendo"  
Skinner.- "Mulder y Scully tienen su propia manera de relacionarse, una  
manera en la que son capaces de saber que piensa el otro con sólo mirarse,  
en la que estando ellos dos juntos da igual lo que pase a su alrededor  
porque siempre salen adelante. Verás, para ellos estar juntos ya no es  
cuestión de compañerismo, ni siquiera de amistad o de amor. Para ellos  
estar juntos es una necesidad tan vital como el respirar. No importa cuanta  
distancia pongas entre ellos, encontrarán la manera de mantener vivo ese  
lazo que les une, siempre lo han hecho. El resto es sólo una consecuencia  
lógica de esa relación"  
El rostro del Almirante Chegwidden mostraba que en el fondo lo que aquél  
hombre le estaba explicando no le era tan desconocido. Entendía a la  
perfección lo que estaba oyendo, por que a cierto nivel, era el mismo tipo  
de relación que él veia desde hace años entre sus dos mejores abogados.  
Skinner.- "Además, no creo que encontrara a otros agentes capaces de llevar  
los Expedientes X con la pasión y la dedicación con que lo hacen estos"  
Skinner vió la expresión pensativa de Chegwidden y le preguntó "¿Qué  
piensas?"  
AJ.- "Que espero que esto no nos estalle en la cara"   
Entretanto Mac y Harm se dirigieron en busca de los dos federales.  
H.- "Perfecto, ahora encima tendré que aguantar a ese cretino tanto si me  
gusta como si no"  
M.- "Harm, nadie te está obligando a aceptar"  
H.- "Ah, ¿no?"  
M.- "No, y si hubieras usado la cabeza para algo más que para perderla y  
pelearte con Mulder, tal vez ahora tendríamos algo con lo que trabajar"  
H.- "Oye, ¿tú de qué parte estás?"  
M.- "De ninguna. Reconócelo, tanta comida sana te está ablandando el  
cerebro, aviador"  
H.- "Muy graciosa, Marine"  
1445 ZULU  
CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN  
WASHINGTON  
Mulder y Scully ya estaban en el centro de detención esperándoles cuando  
llegaron y de nuevo estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no notaron la  
presencia de Harm y Mac, quienes se limitaron a avisar de su llegada y a  
esperar que los dos agentes terminaran su conversación.  
Sc.- "Mulder, ¿qué te pasa?"  
Mulder.- "Eh, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"  
Sc.- "Por que te estoy hablando y no me escuchas"  
Mulder.- "¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estaba pensando en Dios?"  
Sc.- "Que necesitas un médico porque estás delirando. Mulder, tú no crees  
en Dios"  
Mulder.- "Pues eso va a ser un problema"  
Sc.- "Si y además, resultaría más creible si estuvieras pensando en una  
conspiración gubernamental"  
Mulder se hizo el ofendido "Algunas veces puedes llegar a ser muy cruel,  
Scully  
Sc.- "Te lo debía por lo de esta mañana"  
Mulder.- "¿Sigues enfadada por la bronca de Skinner?"  
Sc.- "No, más bien estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Debería haber previsto lo  
que pasaría"  
Mulder.- "Lo siento. Haré propósito de enmienda, lo prometo"  
Sc.- "No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir, tú no cambiarás nunca.  
Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: si metes dos gallos en el mismo corral..."  
Mulder.- "¿Te encuentras con dos gallos gays y un montón de gallinas  
desesperadas?"  
Scully levantó la ceja en señal de sorpresa y contestó "Mulder, eres  
imposible"   
Mulder.- "Vamos Scully, ¿dónde está tu sentido de humor?"  
A estas alturas, Mac decidió que ya era hora de intervenir, se hacía tarde  
y tenían mucho trabajo por delante.  
M.- "Buenas tardes, agentes. Si nos acompañan, podremos hablar con el  
Teniente"  
De repente, Mulder pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y susurando le  
preguntó algo a su compañera  
Mulder.- "Scully, ¿Bill sabe que estoy aquí?"  
La respuesta no tardó en llegar, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta la reacción  
de Bill Scully no se hizo esperar  
B.- "Dana, ¿qué hace ÉL aquí?"  
Sc.- "Tú pediste mi ayuda. Él viene incluido en el paquete"   
B.- "¿Y qué se supone que va a hacer por mi, demostrar que mi  
comportamiento se debió a una abducción?"  
Mulder.- "No sería mala idea"  
Sc.- "Bill, no empieces. Si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que aceptar también  
la suya"   
B.- "¿Cuando vas a hacerme caso y a apartar a ese lunático de tu vida? Y de  
paso, ¿cuando vas a buscarle a William un padre?"  
Sc.- "William ya tiene un padre"  
B.- "Me refiero a uno de verdad, no a un chiflado peligroso que lo único  
que sabe hacer es desgraciar vidas" Scully decidió dar por terminada  
aquella absurda discusión que mantenían cada vez que ella y su hermano  
estaban en la misma habitación.  
Sc.- "Escúchame bien Bill, porque sólo te lo diré una vez. No he venido  
hasta aquí a discutir mi vida privada. Tú solicitaste mi ayuda y eso  
significa que también solicitaste la suya. Así que si quieres que te saque  
de esta será con mis condiciones y si no, me vuelvo a mi casa que es donde  
debería estar ahora mismo con mi hijo. ¿Entendido?"  
B.- "Está bien, Mr. ET puede quedarse. Pero que conste que es contra mi  
voluntad"  
Harm y Mac se miraban como si no entendieran, pero decidieron que aquél no  
era el mejor momento para preguntar.  
H.- "¿Podemos empezar ya?"  
B.- "Adelante"  
M.- "Bien, para empezar, ¿puede explicarnos qué pasó aquella noche?"  
B.- "El Coronel Jackson me llamó hace cosa de tres meses a su despacho. Me  
dijo que el Congreso iba a iniciar una investigación sobre las sospechas  
surgidas por una serie de desapariciones de material que se estaba  
produciendo en la base, al parecer ese material estaba llegando a manos de  
los chechenos. Quería que averiguara qué había de cierto en aquellas  
acusaciones, pero quería que lo hiciera de manera no oficial, ya saben,  
preguntar por aquí y por allá pero sin que nadie supiera que era lo que  
hacía realmente"  
Sc.- "Pero tú no eres el responsable del arsenal, ¿por qué acudió a ti?"  
B.- "No se fiaba de nadie que estuviera en el arsenal, si las sospechas del  
Congreso eran ciertas, cualquiera que tuviera acceso al armamento podía  
estar implicado, así que pensó que quizás era mejor que investigara alguien  
que no levantara sospechas"  
M.- "Y le eligió a usted"  
B.- "Empecé a investigar, no conseguía sacar nada en claro, hasta que  
conocí al Suboficial Watson. Parecía saber algo, pero estaba muy asustado.  
Poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza hasta que al final se mostró  
dispuesto a hablar, pero no quería hacerlo en la base ni en ningún lugar al  
que el personal de la base tuviera acceso. Así es que decidimos aprovechar  
mi visita a Washington para que me explicara todo lo que sabía al respecto,  
pero..."  
H.- "¿Qué pasó Teniente?"  
B.- "Cuando llegué al párking, él ya estaba allí. Me dijo que había  
cometido un gran error y que no pensaba explicarme nada. Estaba muy  
asustado y empezamos a discutir, creo que la discusión se me fue de las  
manos. Intenté razonar con él, conseguir que me escuchara y que hablara  
conmigo, le prometí protección si colaboraba en la investigación. Ya casi  
le tenía convencido cuando sacó algo de su bolsillo, creí que era un arma,  
saqué la mía y le apunté con ella, me dijo que me tranquilizara que sólo  
era un encendedor, que quería fumar..."  
M.- "¿Qué ocurrió entonces?"  
B.- "Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se oyeron dos disparos. No tuve  
tiempo de reaccionar, cuando me dí cuenta, Watson estaba en el suelo,  
muerto y la policía me estaba deteniendo. Tiene gracia, le prometí  
protección y acabaron matándole sin que pudiera evitarlo"  
M.- "¿Por qué le disparó?"  
B.- "No lo hice, yo no llegué a disparar. Vi caer a Jimmy y me acerqué a  
él. Mi arma no se disparó en ningún momento"  
H.- "Eso no es lo que dice el informe de balística. Según ese informe, su  
arma se disparó y fue la usada para acabar con la vida del Suboficial  
Watson Y luego está el video, se le ve claramente levantando su arma para  
disparar"  
B.- "No sé quién disparó pero le aseguro que no fui yo. Además yo no he  
negado haber apuntado a Watson, sólo he dicho que yo no le maté"  
H.- "¿Watson no llegó a decirle nada?"  
B.- "Cuando me acerqué para ver si seguía con vida me pasó el encendedor,  
pero no sé que significa"  
H.- "¿Podemos verlo?"  
B.- "Debe estar entre mis objetos personales. Me lo quitaron al detenerme,  
tal vez les sea de ayuda. Tenía escritos unas letras y unos números,  
supongo que deben estar en clave"  
Mulder.- "¿Los recuerdas?"  
B.- "N107/1430M6 debajo de eso había escrito algo más que no tiene sentido"  
H.- "¿Qué decía?"  
B.- "Confía en el CIELO y hallarás la verdad"  
  
CONTINUARÁ. 


	2. Paso 2: Consejos útiles

"Cuestión de Confianza, 2ª Parte" .  
  
  
1630 ZULU  
  
NORTE DE UNION STATION  
  
El timbre sonó y Harm se apresuró a abrir la puerta. En ella aparecieron a los que desde hacía unas horas consideraba su peor pesadilla: Mulder y Scully. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Scully llevaba algo entre sus brazos, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Su sorpresa fue tan mayúscula que Scully se apresuró a dar explicaciones.  
  
Sc.- "Lo sentimos, ya sé que no es muy habitual llevarse a un niño de un año a trabajar, pero es que, mi madre está en San Diego ayudando a Tara, y no tenía donde dejarlo. Espero que no os importe. Está dormido, no nos molestará"  
  
H.- "Esto, si claro, pasad. Si queréis podéis acostarlo en mi habitación" indicó a la vez que se giraba a mirar a Mac con cara de no saber que hacer ante aquella situación.  
  
Mac acompañó a Scully a acomodar a William mientras Mulder y Harm se quedaban en la sala mirándose el uno al otro y sin decir nada en absoluto. Cuando el silencio empezaba a resultar realmente incómodo, las mujeres regresaron y decidieron empezar a repasar informes que es para lo que se habían reunido a aquellas horas.  
  
M.- "Bien, este es el informe de la autopsia y este es el de balística" Mac le entregó un informe a cada uno de los agentes. "La cinta no podremos verla hasta mañana, como observaréis, mi compañero no tiene ni televisor ni video, así que tendremos que verla en la oficina, a menos que tengáis esos aparatos en el bolsillo, claro" Mulder miró a Harm como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo y cogió su móvil. Scully mientras leía atentamente los informes de la policía.  
  
Mulder.- "Chicos, necesito un favor...... un equipo audiovisual..... no bastará con un televisor y un video.......sólo quiero ver un video no montarlo....ya sabes dónde traerlo, seguramente has localizado la llamada, así que daros prisa.....hasta luego" Mulder colgó y se dirigió a Mac "¿Algo más? Todavía estoy a tiempo de conseguirlo"  
  
La cara de Mac reflejaba sorpresa. Evidentemente, su comentario había sido una broma, no se le había ocurrido pensar que Mulder se lo tomaría en serio y buscaría esos aparatos. En vista de que no recibió respuesta, Mulder dirigió su atención hacia su compañera  
  
Mulder.- "¿Algo interesante, Scully?"  
  
Sc.- "Bueno, tengo una pregunta, ¿quién detuvo a Bill, un novato en prácticas?"  
  
H.- "¿A que te refieres?"  
  
Sc.- "El informe de balística indica que no se ha podido determinar si la bala salió o no del arma de Bill, porque estaba en muy mal estado, sólo saben el calibre. Además, la prueba de la parafina es negativa, así como las de substancias tóxicas o alcohol. Pero lo que me desconcierta es el informe de la autopsia, la bala entró desde el lado derecho del tórax con una trayectoria más bien curva, y los daños que le produjo en los tejidos son mínimos. Por lo que yo sé, la bala tuvo que ser disparada desde un distancia no inferior a cuatro metros y desde luego no por una persona que estaba justo delante de la víctima. ¿En qué se han basado exactamente para detener a Bill?"  
  
Mulder.- "A lo mejor es que ahora es un delito estar en un lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno"  
  
Harm estaba a punto de responder a Mulder cuando el timbre sonó y se fue a abrir la puerta. Entraron tres tipos desmarañados que parecían salidos de una feria, dieron una vuelta por el apartamento como si esperaran encontrar algo extraño y se dispusieron a montar los aparatos que habían traido con ellos. En ese momento, el más bajito abrió la boca por primera vez.  
  
Frohike.- "Mulder, ¿quién en su sano juicio viviría voluntariamente en este barrio? Y luego dirán que nosotros somos unos paranoicos" Mulder se limitó a señalar con su cabeza hacia el lugar en que se encontraban Harm y Mac. Frohike dio un respingo al ver el uniforme de la Coronel "¿militares? Mulder, ¿desde cuando tienes trato con el enemigo?"  
  
Mulder.- "En realidad, desde el día en que conocí a Scully, su familia son militares. Oye, monta eso y déjate de preguntas, esto sólo es una relación de conveniencia ¿de acuerdo? El hermano de Scully está en un lío y necesitamos su ayuda"  
  
Frohike.- "Si la dama está en apuros, no hay más que hablar. Si necesitáis algo, decidlo y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos"  
  
Langly.- "Esto ya está. Oye, ¿dónde está ese chico tan guapetón que tenéis?"  
  
Scully.- "Está dormido"  
  
Frohike.- "Si necesitáis un canguro, ya sabéis que podéis contar con nosotros"  
  
Scully.- "Antes me corto las venas"  
  
Frohike iba a decir algo pero Mulder lo despidió a la vez que le susurraba que perdonara a su compañera "este caso le está afectando más de la cuenta"  
  
Mac y Harm contemplaban la escena entre atónitos y divertidos. Esos dos agentes federales desde luego eran una caja de sorpresas.  
  
H.- "¿Podemos continuar?"  
  
Sc.- "Claro, veamos ese video"  
  
Tras ver el video, las cosas no quedaban muchos más claras que antes. En la grabación se veía claramente a Bill disparar su arma, lo que desconcertó sobremanera a Scully que no entendía porqué su hermano seguía insistiendo en que no había realizado ningún disparo. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez abrió la puerta Mac y se encontró allí con los Roberts, mientras Mulder había vuelto a poner la cinta.   
  
B.- "Nos dirigíamos a casa y queríamos saber cómo les iba, Señor"  
  
H.- "No muy bien, la verdad. Este caso no hay por donde cogerlo, la cosa cada vez se complica más"  
  
En ese momento, Harriet se fijó en el video y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
Ha.- "!Dios mío!" dijo a la vez que soltaba una carcajada  
  
M.- "Harriet eso que ves ahí es un asesinato, no sé dónde le ves la gracia"  
  
Ha.- "Lo siento, Señora, pero es que no había visto en mi vida a nadie con un estilo tan patético disparando"  
  
Mulder.- "¿Qué quiere decir?"  
  
Ha.- "La verdad, agente, no sé a quien pretendía dispararle ese hombre pero dudo mucho que hiciera diana. Es como si hubiera disparado sin querer. Mírelo, apuesto lo que quiera a que esa bala acabó en alguna de esas columnas"  
  
Mulder no pudo reprimir el impulso de darle un beso en la cara a Harriet a la vez que no paraba de darle las gracias.  
  
B.- "¡Harriet!"  
  
Ha.- "Lo siento, Bud, no sé que le pasa a este hombre"  
  
B.- "¿O sea que yo no puedo hablar de mujeres desnudas y tú te dedicas a besar a todo el que pasa por tu lado?" Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la cara sonrojada de su esposa. Mulder había cogido ya el abrigo, le había pasado el suyo a Scully y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
H.- "¿Dónde crees que vas?"  
  
Mulder.- "A buscar una bala y de paso, a desenterrar un cadáver"  
  
Scully.- "Mulder, no podemos exhumar a Watson sin permiso"  
  
Mulder.- "No tienen porque saberlo"  
  
M.- "Nosotros no hacemos las cosas así. Si encontramos la bala, tal vez sea suficiente para demostrar que Bill no mató al Suboficial"  
  
H.- "¿Además, quién crees que iba a hacer la autopsia?"  
  
Sc.- "Eso es cosa mía"  
  
H.- "Tú no puedes hacer esa autopsia"  
  
Mulder.- "¿Porqué no? Es médico forense"  
  
B.- "Por que el acusado es su hermano, el fiscal alegará conflicto de intereses"  
  
Sc.- "Le hice la autopsia a la madre de Mulder, puedo perfectamente hacer esta. Soy una profesional, no se preocupe, no voy a inventarme nada"  
  
M.- "Otra cuestión, si Harriet tiene razón ¿porqué Bill no recuerda ese disparo?"  
  
Mulder.- "Bloqueo mental, cuando alguien sufre un shock es normal que bloquee parte de sus recuerdos"  
  
H.- "Ya salió el experto"  
  
Mulder.- "Doctorado en Psicología por la Universidad de Oxford, ¿algo que decir al respecto, listo?"  
  
M.- "Ya vale." Mac decidió zanjar la cuestión antes de que llegaran a las manos "Iremos en busca de esa bala. Pero nada de profanar tumbas ¿entendido?"  
  
Sc.- "¿Qué hacemos con William?"  
  
M.- "Bud, Harriet, ¿os importaría tener un inquilino durante unas horas?"  
  
Ha.- "Claro que no, Señora. Seguro que a AJ le hará ilusión tener a alguien con quién jugar"  
  
M.- "¿Os parece bien?"  
  
Sc.- "De acuerdo. Está durmiendo en la habitación, no creo que llore, pero si lo hace.."  
  
Mulder.- "Basta con que le expliquéis el argumento de Encuentros en la Tercera Fase"  
  
Sc.- "Un cuento, bastará con un cuento" al tiempo que le dirigía a Mulder una mirada asesina.  
  
B.- "Bien, nosotros nos vamos. No se preocupen, cuidaremos bien de William"  
  
Bud y Harriet se fueron y el resto del grupo salió del apartamento en busca de los coches. Mac se extrañó de que Harm se dirigiera al coche de Mulder  
  
M.- "Harm ¿dónde vas?"  
  
H.- "A asegurarme de que este psicópata no desentierra nada"  
  
M.- "Oye, Harm estaba pensando que no necesitamos tanta gente para buscar una bala. Si vas a ir con Mulder, Scully y o podríamos ir a hablar con el hermano de Watson. Tal vez pueda decirnos en qué estaba metido el Suboficial"  
  
H.- "De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego"  
  
Las dos mujeres se fueron en el coche de Mac, mientras que los dos hombres usaron el de Mulder. El camino iba a ser largo, así que tanto Harm como Mac decidieron romper el hielo.  
  
H.- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal sin temor a que me pegues?"  
  
Mulder.- "Adelante"  
  
H.- "¿No resulta complicado?"  
  
Mulder.- "¿El qué?"  
  
H.- "Vivir y trabajar juntos"  
  
..............................................................  
  
Sc.- "En realidad, no hacemos nada que no hiciéramos antes"  
  
M.- "Pero ahora pasáis las noches juntos"  
  
Sc.- "He perdido la cuenta de las veces que ya había pasado la noche en casa de Mulder o él en la mía, cuidándole, trabajando o simplemente descansando después de un duro día de trabajo"  
  
M.- "Y, ¿el trabajo no afecta a vuestra vida?"  
  
Sc.- "No, el trabajo siempre ha venido a casa con nosotros"  
  
M.- "¿Y si tenéis problemas con un caso y discutís?"  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
Mulder.- "No recuerdo ningún caso en el que Scully y yo no hayamos discutido sobre como resolverlo. Yo veo las cosas de una manera y ella de otra, es cuestión de escuchar lo que dice el otro"  
  
H.- "¿Cómo te decidiste a, ya sabes, dar el siguiente paso?"  
  
Mulder.- "No lo sé, nunca me lo he planteado. Nuestra relación ha sido un tanto atípica, poco después de empezarla, desaparecí durante meses, cuando me encontraron ella estaba embarazada de seis meses"  
  
H.- "Pero algo haría que te decidieras"  
  
............................................................................ .................  
  
Sc.- "El miedo a perderle para siempre"  
  
M.- "No se puede empezar una relación basada en eso"  
  
Sc.- "Entiéndelo, nuestra relación nunca ha sido lo que se dice normal. Días después de conocerle, Mulder era mi mejor amigo. Sabía cosas sobre mi que jamás le había explicado a nadie, sabía que si tenía cualquier problema él estaría ahí, que siempre tendría alguien con quién contar, alguien que daría su vida por mi y por quién yo daría mi vida y..."  
  
M.- "¿y?"  
  
............................................................................ ....................   
  
Mulder.- "Teníamos una relación muy cómoda basada en una gran amistad y una confianza ciega, pero por alguna razón nos habíamos estancado"  
  
H.- "Eso ya no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos"  
  
Mulder.- "Exacto, pero no nos atrevíamos a dar el paso por miedo a perder lo que ya teníamos, hasta que..."  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Sc.- "pasó. Habíamos llegado a un punto en que daba igual lo que hiciéramos, estábamos todo el día a la greña, y eso estaba empezando a crearnos problemas en el trabajo"  
  
M.- "¿Y por eso empezasteis una relación?"  
  
Sc.- "La cuestión era que el miedo a perder nuestra amistad nos había llevado a un punto en que la estábamos perdiendo de todas maneras. Teníamos que dar el paso o acabar odiándonos"  
  
M.- "Y disteis el paso"  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Mulder.- "En realidad ni siquiera lo hablamos, se presentó la ocasión y nos dejamos llevar. Ahí está la clave de todo"  
  
H.- "¿Dónde?"  
  
Mulder.- "En dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, amigo. Sólo hay que dejarse llevar"  
  
H.- "Creo que hemos llegado"  
  
Harm y Mulder bajaron del coche y cogieron un par de linternas para iniciar la búsqueda  
  
Mulder.- "Esto no puede resultar muy complicado en esta zona no hay más de.... ¿Cuántas, un par de columnas?"  
  
H.- "Una docena para ser exactos, empecemos por las que hay detrás del lugar donde murió Watson"  
  
Los dos hombres estuvieron buscando durante más de un hora hasta que finalmente Harm encontró algo  
  
H.- "Mulder, ven aquí. Mira esto."  
  
Mulder.- "¿Qué es?"  
  
H.- "Un orificio en la pared de esta columna. Pero la bala no está. Fíjate, estas muescas están hechas al tratar de sacar de aquí el casquillo"  
  
Mulder.- "Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para ocultar una bala. Si Bill mató a Watson, ¿porqué preocuparse tanto?"  
  
H.- "Por que tal vez alguien no quiere que demostremos que Bill es inocente"  
  
Mulder.- "Sacaré un par de fotos y nos volvemos a Washington. Creo que por fin tenemos un punto de partida"  
  
H.- "Eso espero"  
  
1900 ZULU  
  
BAR DE CARRETERA GENTLEMAN  
  
Mientras, Mac y Scully habián llegado hasta un bar de carretera dónde les habían informado que podrían encontrar a Michael Watson.  
  
Barman.- "¿En qué puedo servirles señoritas? ¿Bebidas, compañía?"  
  
M.- "No gracias"  
  
Barman.- "No es muy frecuente ver mujeres como ustedes por aquí. Yo iría con cuidado, hay mucho buitre suelto"  
  
Sc.- "Estamos buscando a Michael Watson, nos han dicho que podríamos encontrarle aquí"  
  
Barman.- "¿Se ha metido en algún lío?"  
  
M.- "No, se trata de su hermano James"  
  
Barman.- "Una pena lo de ese chico, tenía un gran futuro por delante, créanme"  
  
M.- "¿Está aquí el señor Watson?"  
  
Barman.- "Sí, claro. Ahora le llamo" El hombre se giró hacia el otro lado de la barra y gritó "Eh Sky, por aquí hay dos mujeres que te buscan, es por lo de Jimmy"  
  
Sc.- "¿Le ha llamado usted Sky?"  
  
Barman.- "Claro, siempre le llamamos así, es el apodo que le pusieron sus compañeros cuando era piloto de la Marina"  
  
Mac y Scully se miraron la una a la otra. Quizás esta visita no iba a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ. 


	3. Paso 3: Confianza en el futuro

"Cuestión de Confianza, 3ª Parte"  
BAR DE CARRETERA GENTLEMAN  
  
Cuando Michael Watson se había sentado delante de ellas, tanto Mac como Scully se habían quedado mirándole sin saber por donde empezar. El mismo Michael fue el que les echó una mano para salir de aquella situación tan incómoda.  
  
Sky.- "Me han dicho que querían hablar de Jimmy"  
  
Sc.- "Verá, estamos investigando la muerte de su hermano y quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas Sr. Watson"  
  
Sky.- "Llámeme Sky, todo el mundo lo hace... Dana"  
  
Sc.- "¿Cómo sabe usted...?"  
  
Sky.- "¿Quién es? Jimmy me presentó a Bill, un gran tipo, habla mucho de su familia y sobretodo de su hermana pequeña. Sólo hay que mirarla para saber que es usted"  
  
Sc.- "En ese caso ya sabrá porqué estoy aquí"  
  
Sky.- "Quiere demostar su inocencia y necesita mi ayuda"  
  
M.- "Comprenderíamos que se negara"  
  
Sky.- "¿Por qué iba a negarme? Conozco a Bill y sé que él no lo hizo. Él y Jimmy se traian algo peligroso entre manos, pero Bill no le mató, eso puedo asegurárselo"  
  
M.- "Entonces, ¿quién pudo hacerlo?"  
  
Sky.- "Ni idea"  
  
M.- "Su hermano le entregó a Bill un encendedor con una frase y una serie de letras y números ¿sabe qué significan?"  
  
Sky.- "¿Uno dorado?" Mac y Scully asintieron con la cabeza, a la vez que Sky sonreía "Jimmy era un desastre con los ordenadores. Ponía a sus archivos unas contraseñas tan fáciles que hasta un bebé las habría descifrado. Hace algún tiempo me pidió que le blindara unos archivos, quería una clave que fuera imposible de descrifrar así que le puse una combinación de letras y números basada en un sistema que sólo yo conozco"  
  
M.- "N107/1430M6"  
  
Sky.- "Exacto, pero Jimmy era incapaz de recordar esa contraseña y perdió el papel donde se lo había escrito, así que decidí grabárselo en el único lugar que sabía que jamás perdería de vista"  
  
Sc.- "El mechero"  
  
Sky.- "Jimmy no fumaba, pero ese mechero era de nuestro padre y él lo guardaba como un tesoro, jamás se separaba de él, creo que cuando iba de maniobras se lo pegaba a la piel con cinta adhesiva"  
  
M.- "¿Y la frase?"  
  
Sky.- "Fue una broma. Una manera de recordarle eternamente que me debía una"  
  
M.- "¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar ese ordenador? En su oficina no había ninguno ni tampoco en su apartamento"  
  
Sky.- "Esa clave es del portátil así que supongo que debe de estar en su jeep. Busquen detrás de la rueda de repuesto, siempre escondía allí todo lo que no quería que nadie encontrara"  
  
Sc.- "¿Cómo lo sabe?"  
  
Sky.- "Soy su hermano mayor. Mi trabajo consistía en fastidiarle cuando podía y Jimmy era muy previsible. Supongo que eso le costó la vida"  
  
M.- "Gracias por su ayuda, Sr. Watson"  
  
Sky.- "Sky, por favor y de nada. Díganle a Bill que espero que salga de ésta"  
  
Las dos mujeres se levantaron y se dirigeron hacia la puerta. El móvil de Scully empezó a sonar.  
  
Sc.- "Scully...dime.... ¿que estáis dónde?....pero, ¿qué habéis hecho?....deberíamos dejaros ahí para que aprendais.... ¡fantástico! no quieres ayuda, quieres unos expedientes de hace tres años, ¿tú estás loco o qué? mejor no me contestes...sí, iré a buscarlos ¿cómo vais a salir de ahí?.... ¿Skinner? perfecto, a ver como explicas esto....adiós.  
  
M.- "¿Quién era?"  
  
Sc.- "Problemas" Mac se quedó mirando a Scully sin entenderla.  
  
UNA HORA ANTES  
  
Harm y Mulder se dirigían en el coche de regreso a la oficina cuando de repente, Mulder frenó en seco en mitad de una calle.  
  
H.- "¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?"  
  
Mulder.- "Deprisa, dame el informe policial del caso"  
  
H.- "Pero.."  
  
Mulder.- "No discutas, dámelo"  
  
Harm le entregó lo que le estaba pidiendo, casi inmediatamente, la expresión de Mulder cambió, pasó de una angustia repentina a la pura desesperación.  
  
Mulder.- "Maldita sea, maldita sea" mientras no paraba de darle golpes al volante.  
  
H.- "¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
Mulder.- "Sabía que no podía haber sido tan fácil. Seguimos sin tener nada"  
  
H.- "No te entiendo"  
  
Mulder.- "Había algo que no acababa de cuadrarme en todo esto y creo sé que es. Según el informe la bala de la columna es la que encontró la policía. No podemos usar lo que sabemos porqué sería como mandar a Bill al matadero"  
  
H.- "Si esa bala es la que encontró la policía, entonces, ¿dónde está la otra?"  
  
Mulder.- "Sólo puede estar en un lugar"  
  
H.- "Hemos revisado todo el maldito párquing y allí no había ninguna...no, díme que no estás insinuando que la bala sigue en el cadáver"  
  
Mulder.- "Es el único lugar donde puede estar. Tendremos que exhumarlo"  
  
H.- "Ni hablar. Además, según el informe de la autopsia hay orificio de salida, si la bala estuviera allí, el forense la habría encontrado"  
  
Mulder.- "No, si mi teoria es correcta. Hay algo en ese informe que no para de darme vueltas a la cabeza"  
  
H.- "¿El qué?"  
  
Mulder.- "Te lo diré en cuanto Scully se reúna con nosotros"  
  
A continuación, Mulder se disponía a arrancar de nuevo cuando Harm le detuvo.  
  
H.- "Para el coche, no vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que me expliques que está pasando"  
  
Mulder.- "No te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes" volvió a intentar arrancar el coche pero Harm fue más rápido y le quitó las llaves. Acto seguido, se bajó del coche. Mulder, le siguió completamente enfadado.  
  
Mulder.- "Devuélveme las llaves"  
  
H.- "No, no voy a permitir que hagas esa locura. Tío, tu estás mal de la cabeza"  
  
Mulder.- "Si lo que te preocupa es tu carrera no vengas, dame las llaves o las cogeré yo mismo"  
  
H.- "Por encima de mi cadáver"  
  
Mulder.- "Sin problema"   
  
El agente de FBI se abalanzó sobre Harm y le propinó un puñetazo. Harm le respondió con un golpe en el estómago en cuanto pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial. Antes de darse cuenta, los dos estaban enzarzados en una feroz pelea que terminó repentinamente con la aparición de la policía que había recibido una llamada de un testigo avisando de una pelea. Los agentes procedieron a detener a los dos hombres y a llevarlos a comisaría.  
  
0900 ZULU  
  
CUARTEL GENERAL DEL JAG  
  
Los gritos del Almirante se oían por toda la oficina a pesar de que la puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. A esas horas, no era un secreto para nadie que el Comandante Rabb y el agente federal habían pasado la noche en una celda por provocar una pelea en plena calle.  
  
AJ.- "¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?"  
  
H.- "En realidad, no..."  
  
Skinner.- "Exacto, no estaban pensando"  
  
AJ.- "¿Saben las explicaciones que he tenido que dar al Secretario de Marina para justificar su comportamiento? ¿Qué parte de lo que le dije la última vez que estuvo en este despacho fue la que no entendió, Comandante?"  
  
Rabb y Mulder no eran capaces de levantar la mirada del suelo. En aquellos momentos, les dolía más la situación en la que se encontraban que los golpes que se habían propinado el uno al otro.  
  
Skinner.- "¿Podemos al menos saber cual fue la causa de la pelea?"  
  
H.- "El agente Mulder quería exhumar el cadáver del Suboficial Watson sin autorización"  
  
AJ.- "¿Es eso cierto?"  
  
Mulder.- "Verá Señor, tengo razones para creer que la bala que mató al Suboficial sigue en el cadáver"  
  
Skinner.- "Mulder, espero que tenga pruebas de lo que está diciendo. Por que si eso es cierto, las implicaciones son muy graves"  
  
Mulder.- "No puedo probarlo hasta que no llegue Scully, espero"  
  
En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta del despacho del Almirante.   
  
AJ.- "Adelante"  
  
La puerta se abrió y entraron Scully y Mac que habían sido informadas de que el Almrante quería verlas en cuanto llegaran.  
  
AJ.- "Por fin aparecen ¿dónde demonios estaban ustedes mientras estos dos caballeros se dedicaban a montar una velada pugilística en plena calle?"  
  
M.- "Fuimos a hablar con el hermano del Suboficial Watson, Señor"  
  
AJ.- "¿Sacaron algo en claro?"  
  
M.- "Sí Señor, hemos descubierto el significado del mensaje que hay escrito en el mechero que el Suboficial le entregó al Teniente Scully"  
  
AJ.- "¿Y?"  
  
M.- "Es la clave de acceso al ordenador del Suboficial"  
  
AJ.- "¿Y qué hacen que no han recuperado ese ordenador?"  
  
M.- "Bud está trabajando en él en estos momentos, Señor"  
  
AJ.- "Entonces volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer con ustedes dos?"  
  
Mulder.- "¿Se me permite hablar?"  
  
Skinner.- "Adelante Mulder, estoy ansioso por descubrir que disparatada teoría se le ha ocurrido esta vez"  
  
Mulder.- "Scully, ¿has traido los expedientes que te pedí?"  
  
Sc.- "Sí claro, aquí los tienes ¿qué estás buscando?"  
  
Mulder.- "Pruebas que demuestren mi teoría"  
  
Mulder empezó a revisar los expedientes que tenía entre las manos ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Momentos después, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y empezó a repetir "Sí, sí, si, por fin te tengo"  
  
Skinner.- "Ejem, ejem y bien, Agente Mulder ¿qué es lo que tiene?"  
  
Mulder estaba totalmente entusiasmado cuando empezó a hablar: "Había algo en ese informe de la autopsia que me resultaba muy familiar, hasta que anoche caí en la cuenta de qué era. Había leido esa misma autopsia hace tres años, en un Expediente X que Scully y yo investigamos y que al final no resultó ser más que un ajuste de cuentas encubierto"  
  
Sc.- "Mulder, ¿qué estás insinuando?"  
  
Mulder.- "Fíjense en esto. Este es el informe de la autopsia del caso Watson y este otro el de la autopsia que Scully le hizo a Glenn Richardson hace tres años ¿qué ven?"  
  
M.- "Son exactamente iguales"  
  
Mulder.- "Alguien copió este informe y lo hizo pasar por el de Watson, pero fue lo suficientemente estúpido para usar una autopsia realizada por Scully"  
  
H.- "¿Y entonces que pasó con Watson?"  
  
Mulder.- "Apuesto lo que quieran a que a Watson nadie le ha hecho una autopsia." Dirigiéndose a Harm "¿Crees que ahora podrás convencer al juez de que nos deje exhumar el cadáver?"  
  
H.- "Creo que no habrá ningún problema"  
  
AJ.- "Entonces a trabajar. Pueden retirarse" Mac, Harm, Mulder y Scully se dirigieron hacia la puerta del despacho "Rabb, Mulder, otra escenita como la de anoche y les mando fusilar sin Consejo de Guerra previo" Mulder se disponía a decir algo pero la mirada de Skinner le detuvo, aquél no era un buen momento para hacerse el gracioso y salió tras los demás.  
  
Skinner.- "Demasiado tarde, AJ. La bomba está a punto de estallar"  
  
AJ.- "Esperemos que podamos contenerlos un poco más, Walter. O esta vez, no habrá justificación que valga para esos dos"  
  
Harm y Mac se fueron al despacho de ésta última a trabajar en la petición para obtebner el permiso para la exhumación. Mulder y Scully se fueron en busca de Bud para ver cómo iba el trabajo con el ordenador del Suboficial, pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta él, Bud pasó como una exhalación en dirección al despacho de la Coronel Mackenzie con un portátil entre las manos, iba tan lanzado que ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, entró directamente. Al verlo tan alterado, Mulder y Scully le siguieron.  
  
M.- "Bud, ¿es que no sabes llamar?"  
  
B.- "Lo siento Señora pero es que esto es muy importante"  
  
M.- "Adelante, Bud, ¿de qué se trata?"  
  
B.- "De lo que hay en los archivos de este ordenador"  
  
H.- "Vamos, Bud, suéltalo ya, no tenemos todo el día"  
  
B.- "Agárrense, según estos archivos en el arsenal de la Base existían dos inventarios paralelos. Uno de ellos era el que se presentaba a los superiores de la Base, convenientemente maquillado para que no se notaran las pérdidas de material y el otro era el que contemplaba todo el material que entraba en la base y el que salía de ella sin permiso, o sea el que controlaba los robos que se producían en el arsenal. Ambos inventarios eran supervisados por la misma persona"  
  
Mulder.- "¿Quién era esa persona?"  
  
B.- "El Coronel Andrew C. Jackson"  
  
M.- "¿El Coronel Jackson?"  
  
B.- "Si Señora, de eso no queda ninguna duda, aunque aún no he mirado con detenimiento todos los archivos, tal vez saque algo más cuando acabe con ellos"  
  
Sc.- "No tiene sentido, si él estaba implicado ¿porqué encargó una investigación?"  
  
H.- "Supongo que esperaba que Bill no encontrara nada, él no tenía experiencia en investigaciones de este tipo ¿verdad?"  
  
Sc.- "Ni en este ni en ninguno, no ha llevado una investigación en su vida"  
  
Mulder.- "Caso resuelto. Ya sabemos quién mató a Watson, tuvo que ser el Coronel Jackson, le detenemos y se acabó. Por cierto, ¿porqué nadie habló con ese Coronel cuando empezamos a investigar el caso?"  
  
H.- "No tan deprisa amigo, tu disertación presenta todavía un par de cabos sueltos. En primer lugar, esos archivos sólo demuestran que el Coronel Jackson está implicado, le dan un motivo sí, pero no demuestran que estuviera aquella noche en Washington y llevara a cabo un asesinato. Y en segundo lugar, la razón por la que no le hemos interrogado es porque dos días después del incidente sufrió un infarto cerebral del que no se ha recuperado. En estos momentos se encuentra en un Hospital Militar en San Diego en estado vegetativo, por mucho que queramos, no podremos sacarle una palabra. Por tanto, sin la bala seguimos sin poder demostrar la inocencia de Bill"  
  
Mulder.- "Maldita justicia divina. Entonces mi pregunta es ¿cuánto tardaremos en obtener el permiso?"  
  
H.- "Con carácter urgente, podremos tenerlo mañana mismo"  
  
Scully.- "En ese caso, os dejamos trabajar. Nosotros nos vamos, llamadnos cuando sepáis algo. Nos vemos mañana" dirigiéndose a Bud "buen trabajo, Teniente"  
  
B.- "Gracias, Señora"  
  
Mulder y Scully salieron del despacho junto a Bud y dejaron a Harm y Mac trabajando frenéticamente para obtener el permiso para exhumar el cadáver del Suboficial Watson.  
  
INSTITUTO ANATÓMICO FORENSE  
  
DÍA SIGUIENTE/ MEDIODIA  
  
Sobre las diez de la mañana, había llegado la autorización que les permitía desenterrar a la víctima del caso Watson. Las máquinas habían trabajado a marchas forzadas para lograr ese objetivo. Hora y media más tarde, una ambulancia trasladaba el féretro hasta el Instituto Anatómico Forense. Tras una nueva discusión entre Mulder y Harm se había decidido que fuera la Comandante Coulter la que realizara la autopsia ayudada por Scully. Como tenía por costumbre, Mulder había entrado en la sala de autopsias para preguntar como iba la cosa.  
  
Mulder.- "¿Algo nuevo?"  
  
Coulter.- "Hasta ahora lo único seguro es que este hombre no ha pasado por aquí antes"  
  
Mulder.- "¿Eso significa que tendremos suerte?"  
  
Coulter.- "Eso significa que no puedo empezar a trabajar con usted respirándome en el cuello"  
  
Sc.- "Mulder, por favor. En cuanto sepamos algo te lo haremos saber, vuelve fuera."  
  
Mulder.- "De acuerdo"  
  
Mulder salió de la sala y dejó que las dos mujeres hicieran su trabajo.  
  
Coulter.- "Empecemos. Varón caucasiano de 32 años, presenta una herida de bala en la parte superior del pecho. Hay orificio de entrada" Coulter hizo una seña a Scully para que le ayudara a mover el cuerpo "pero no de salida. Por tanto es de suponer que la bala siga aquí. Vamos a buscarla. Por favor, páseme un bisturí"  
  
La Comandante Coulter practicó una incisión en el pecho de Watson y separó un poco el tejido "aquí está, pinzas" Scully le pasó las pinzas con las que suavemente la forense sacó el proyectil. Lo colocó en una bandeja de donde Scully lo cogió para introducirlo en una bolsa para llevarlo al laboratorio de balística. A continuación, le hizo una seña a Mulder para que entrara "aquí la tienes, enhorabuena, tenías razón"  
  
Mulder.- "No me felicites hasta que no sepamos de dónde ha salido esta pequeña"  
  
Scully volvió a la sala para acabar la autopsia junto a la Comandante Coulter mientras Mulder acompañaba a los abogados del JAG hasta el laboratorio de balística.  
  
El informe de balística llegó a manos de Harm horas más tarde. Ni siquiera había esperado a llegar a la oficina para saber que decía aquel informe. En cuanto lo había leido había llamado a Mac y a Mulder para convocar a todos los implicados en su despacho. Cuando llegó, todos estaban allí esperándole, y se abalanzaron sobre él llenos de impaciencia.  
  
M.- "¿Y bien?"  
  
H.- "Buenas noticias"  
  
Mulder.- "¿Qué dice ese informe?"  
  
H.- "Tenías razón, la bala de la columna era la que disparó Bill. La que mató a Watson salió del arma del Coronel Andrew Jackson. Por tanto ahora sí que podemos decir que caso cerrado, pediremos la retirada de todos los cargos en contra del Teniente Scully."  
  
Mulder.- "Fantástico"  
  
H.- "Puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿cómo dedujiste todas esas cosas?"  
  
Mulder.- "Ya te lo dije. Es el hermano de Scully, no necesitaba saber más. El resto era sólo una cuestión de confianza"  
  
M.- "Será mejor que vayamos a informar al Almirante"  
  
Sc.- "Adelante pues" señalando la puerta  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho del Almirante, dónde rápidamente le informaron de lo acontecido en las últimas horas.  
  
AJ.- "Buen trabajo. Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien. Este caso ha sentado las bases para futuras colaboraciones entre las dos agencias"  
  
H.- "¿Es una broma?"  
  
AJ.- "No, Comandante. Pretendemos llegar a un acuerdo para que de ahora en adelante puedan ustedes trabajar en equipo más a menudo ¿qué les parece la idea?"  
  
Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos antes de contestar unánimemente "ni hablar" y a continuación soltar una carcajada.  
  
AJ.- "En ese caso, pueden retirarse"  
  
H/M.- "A la orden Señor"  
  
Los cuatro salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Harm.  
  
H.- "Al final no lo hemos hecho tan mal. ¿qué os parece si os invito a cenar para celebrarlo?"  
  
Sc.- "Me encantaría, pero tendrá que ser otro día. Me llegarme a darle las buenas noticias a Bill. Además quiero pasar la tarde con William, lo hemos descuidado un poco estos días. Espero que no os importe"  
  
H.- "No hay problema. Podemos quedar para otro día"  
  
Harm se volvió hacia Mulder y le extendió la mano "ha sido un placer trabajar con vosotros"  
  
Mulder.- "No te lo tomes a mal pero no creo que tu ojo piense lo mismo. Gracias de todas formas" al tiempo que estrechaba fuertemente la mano del abogado.  
  
M.- "De todas formas, su ojo tiene tendencia a acabar así cada vez que tiene que trabajar con alguien que no sea yo"  
  
H.- "No te pases, Marine"  
  
M.- "¿Quieres que te recuerde cierto viaje a Australia?" Mac le guiñó el ojo y a continuación se volvió hacia los agentes federales "secundo a mi compañero, ha sido un placer"  
  
Sc.- "Lo mismo digo. Tenemos que irnos"  
  
Antes de salir, Mulder se acercó a Harm y le susurró al oído "no soy el más indicado para dar consejos pero si aceptas uno: no seas idiota y déjate llevar de una vez"  
  
M.- "Y bien aviador ¿dónde vas a llevarme?"  
  
H.- "¿Llevarte?"  
  
M.- "A cenar, no pensarás que vas a librarte tan fácilmente ¿verdad?"  
  
H.- "Está bien ¿te parece a las ocho en mi casa?"  
  
M.- "Allí nos vemos"  
  
APARTAMENTO DE HARM  
  
NORTE DE UNION STATION  
  
Harm y Mac habían terminado de cenar y se disponían a recoger los platos cuando oyeron que alguien golpeaba la puerta del apartamento. Para su sorpresa, cuando Harm abrió la puerta se encontró con Bill Scully.  
  
Bill.- "Espero no llegar en mal momento"  
  
H.- "No, tranquilo, pase por favor"  
  
Bill.- "No puedo, sólo he venido a darle las gracias por lo que han hecho por mi. Mi madre me ha llamado hace una hora, Tara se ha puesto de parto, me marcho a San Diego en el próximo vuelo. Pero no quería irme sin darles las gracias. ¿Se las dará a la coronel Mackenzie de mi parte?  
  
H.- "Claro, no hay problema"  
  
Bill.- "En ese caso, muchas gracias. No creí que alguien pudiera sacarme de esta con todas esas pruebas en contra"  
  
H.- "Si he de serle sincero, no le habría creido de no ser por la fe que su hermana y Mulder tenían en su inocencia"  
  
Bill.- "No me guste reconocerlo, pero en el fondo ese lunático es un buen tipo"  
  
H.- "Sí, lo es"  
  
Bill.- "Pero no se lo diga. Tengo que irme" alargando la mano hacia Harm quién se la estrechó fuertemente "de nuevo, gracias"  
  
H.- "De nada. Y enhorabuena"  
  
Bill.- "Adiós" Bill se marchó, Harm cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió con Mac quién le estaba interrogando con la mirada  
  
M.- "¿Quién era?"  
  
H.- "Bill Scully. Quería darnos las gracias por haber demostrado su inocencia"  
  
M.- "¿Y por qué no le has hecho pasar?"  
  
H.- "Tenía prisa, va a ser padre"  
  
M.- "Hay que reconocerlo, Marinero, formamos un buen equipo"  
  
H.- "Sin duda"  
  
M.- "Hemos vuelto a conseguirlo ¿verdad?"  
  
H.- "Si, lo hemos hecho aunque... con ayuda"  
  
En ese momento, Harm se quedó mirando muy fijamente a su compañera, quien le devolvió una mirada tan intensa como la suya. Poco a poco, Harm se fue acercando a Mac hasta que sus labios se juntaron y la besó. Mac se mostró un poco sorprendida pero fue incapaz de resistirse. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar la compostura se quedó mirando a Harm y le preguntó:  
  
M.- "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"  
  
H.- "Seguir un consejo y dejarme llevar. ¿Te ha molestado?"  
  
Mac se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar "en realidad, no"  
  
H.- "Perfecto"  
  
M.- "¿Por qué?"  
  
H.- "Por esto"  
  
Harm cogió a su compañera por la cintura, se la acercó y volvió a besarla de nuevo. Esta vez, ninguno de los dos se planteó las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
  
FIN. 


End file.
